1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathing structures having a side wall door to facilitate access. More particularly it relates to an inflatable seal for the door and an inflation system which prevents the seal from deflating when water is present in the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Bathtubs with side doors are known. A key problem with such tubs is sealing the door when water is in the tub. Gaskets were therefore placed around the doorway. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,769 and 3,863,275. In the former patent, a seal is disposed on the doorway edge and connected by a tube in the structure forming the doorway. In the latter patent, a seal is attached to a door with a source of air in the door.
In providing air inflatable seals for such doors, it is desirable to have the inflatable seal placed on the door itself (rather than the doorway structure) so that it is not exposed to contact as a person enters or exits through the doorway of the bathing structure. Also, for aesthetic and other reasons, to minimize vandalism and for safety reasons, it is desired to conceal the supply tube which delivers air or another fluid (e.g. liquid) to such an inflatable seal. This is a problem as air compressors cannot easily be placed in the door and because the door must pivot.
Another problem in the art is controlling inflation and deflation of such a seal (especially when water is in the tub). Thus, it can be seen that an improved inflatable door system is needed.